Crow
Crow is a Brawler who can poison his enemies over time with his daggers. Crow’s super allows him to jump and land while throwing rings of daggers both on take-off and landing throws. He has a long range but low health. As he Is classified as an Assassin, his movement speed is tied with that of Leon (Who can however be faster with his star power) and Mortis (Who can however be faster when dashing), the other two Assassins, tying his base movement speed for first place with 2 other brawlers. His star power decreases the damage output of a poisoned brawler by 10% when they get hit. Because he is a legendary brawler, he is quite difficult to obtain, like Leon and Spike. Attack: Switchblade Crow throws three poisonous daggers in front of him, one straight in front of him and two on either side of that one that spread out slightly as they travel. The daggers damage enemies when they hit them and then, they deal extra damage over time equal to the amount of damage dealt by the initial impact to the target until the poison wears off after a while. The Attack has a long range, and the poison effect prevents automatic healing. Super: Swoop Crow jumps into the air and throws 14 daggers radially that spread out as they travel. He then glides to his destination, and when he lands, he throws another set of 14 daggers radially. These daggers are identical to the ones Crow uses in his main Attack. While in the air, Crow is completely immune to all damage besides damage applied over time, including the poison gas that closes in during Showdown. Star Power: Extra Toxic Crow's daggers gain a unique ability that decreases the damage output of a poisoned brawler. Affected brawlers not only receive poison damage but suffer a decrease in damage as well. Tips *Don't fire off all your daggers at once, for maximum long-range damage, wait until the poison damage activated at least twice and then throw another attack, this will result in more damage since you refresh the duration of the poison. *Crow's daggers do little damage by themselves, but their poisonous damage-over-time effect results in Crow's victims taking double the damage of the initial hit alone. *Crow's poison prevents the poisoned Brawler from self-healing for 4 seconds more than the normal healing time (3 seconds) since the poison causes them to take damage for an extended period. This can really hinder an enemy team's ability to quickly regroup. The poison damage also causes the Brawler to appear while in the grass, so it also prevents Brawlers inflicted with poison from hiding for a time. For this reason, Crow is a great poker that can finish off low health enemies or continuously prevent isolated brawlers from regenerating health and force them to retreat. *Crow's Super is a quick and easy getaway. If you are low in health with Brawlers approaching, use his Super to fly away. The ring of daggers will damage the Brawlers both on take-off and landing. *Never Quickfire your Super when low on health, As it will dangerously launch you toward the closest enemy. *Keep a distance away from other brawlers because Crow has low health and he doesn’t do that much damage close range as well. *One way to efficiently use crow is to take advantage of his range by poke damage. Poke damage is basically attacking once from his max distance and then backing off, this chips away at the enemies health and charges your super. Although this deals low damage, it usually prevents brawlers from advancing away from cover or even push enemy brawlers back to their spawns (in team-based modes). *If Crow uses his Super and lands exactly on an enemy Brawler, all daggers will do damage, and if he does the same thing to an IKE turret, Big Brawler or Heist vault, all daggers will hit, since they have abnormally large hitboxes. *Crow’s Super can be really effective for brawl ball. When Crow has the ball and his super, he can kick the ball in front of him, through other brawlers and then use his super to get past other brawlers and still have possession of the ball and score easily. *For advanced players only: During Siege, you may super on top of the siege bot or IKE. This does not recharge your super, so this will be a suicide dive. This does massive damage, however will most likely kill you due to the IKE or Siege Bot directly attacking you due to landing directly onto it. *Crow's Star Power reduces damage dealt by enemies. This also works on IKE turrets, Boss Fight robots, and Big Game bosses, making them overall less effective in the long run. *Crow's super is extremely useful, and should not be wasted. Despite the high close range damage Crow has, it is best to poke at the enemy, and using your super to either chase or get close to a lower health brawler. *Try to avoid brawlers such as Pam or Carl as they have a lot of health and long range, making it difficult to chip them down. You will likely die before them as they can do more % of your health as damage, compared to your % damage of their heath. History *16/8/17: **Crow's main attack damage increased to 80 per knife (from 60). **Crow's Super damage increased to 80 per knife (from 60). **Poison damage was decreased to 80 per tick (from 90). *12/9/17: **Crow's main attack range was decreased by 0.67 tiles. **Crow's Super charged slightly slower. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Crow's Super has a new animation and is executed faster. *18/12/17: **Crow's Super was changed to charge slightly more slowly (needs to hit 6 daggers + poison instead of 5 + poison). **The poison duration from his main attack and Super was reduced to 4 (from 5) seconds. The total damage remained the same. *16/1/18: **Crow’s Super jump speed was decreased by 20%. *21/3/18: **Crow’s projectile size was increased. *9/4/18: **Crow’s main attack damage was decreased to 300 per knife (from 320). **Crow’s Super damage was decreased to 300 per knife (from 320). *21/5/18: **Crow's Super was changed to charge more slowly (needs to hit 9 daggers + poison instead of 6 + poison), giving him a 21% damage nerf. *29/5/18: **Crow’s main attack damage was decreased to 280 per knife (from 300). **Crow’s Super damage was decreased to 280 per knife (from 300). *5/12/18: **Crow's Super was changed to require 8 daggers + poison to fully charge (from 9 + poison). *27/2/19: **Crow's reload time was decreased to 1.4s (from 1.5s). *15/4/19: **Crow’s main attack damage was increased to 300 per knife (from 280). **Crow’s Super damage was increased to 300 per knife (from 280). **His poison damage was increased to 75 (from 70). Skins